Patent Literature 1 discloses a radio reception driving device that is mountable in a battery box of an external load device such as an electric toy. The radio reception driving device actuates or stops operation of the external load device such as a toy by causing a transistor interposed between a housed battery and an external electrode to turn on or off according to a user command from an external remote control that is received through a radio reception section.
However, the radio reception driving device cannot perform data communication with the external load device in which the radio reception driving device is housed. In order to realize such communication, it is necessary to separately provide a communication path between the radio reception driving device and the external load device, and there has been the problem that providing such a communication path complicates the structure.